


this is a rebellion, isn’t it?

by aelisheva



Series: Purimgifts Fics 2021 [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Inspired by a Trailer, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: A longer look into Jyn’s infamous line that made it to the Rogue One trailer but not the final movie.
Series: Purimgifts Fics 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105415
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	this is a rebellion, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).



> i hope you enjoyed all your gifts semperfiona, i had a lot of fun writing them all <3
> 
> the opening dialogue of this story was lifted from the original teaser trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wji-BZ0oCwg

“State your name for the record?”

Jyn blinked, barely registering the man’s question. “Jyn Erso.”

General Draven, or whatever he called himself, looked back down at his clipboard. The stack of papers he read from was most likely of her life record. “Forgery of Imperial documents.”

_Oh, so we’re going right into it then,_ Jyn cracked to herself.

“Possession of stolen property,” he continued down the (probably fairly long by now) list. “Aggravated assault. Resisting arrest.”

The red-haired older woman -- Mon Mothma, was it? -- leaned closer in towards her. Unlike her friend, Mon wasn’t giving her the evil eye. “On your own from the age of fifteen. Reckless, aggressive, and undisciplined.” 

Jyn scrunched up her nose. How could this woman manage to sympathize with her and then chastise her in the same breath? Unbelievable. This whole Rebel Alliance was turning out to be a massive bunch of sticklers. Jyn barely held back the urge to roll her eyes. “This is a rebellion, isn’t it? I _rebel._ ”

Someone scoffed. Jyn turned her head to see General Draven barely holding back a smirk. 

“General Draven, that is _not_ professional behavior,” Mon scolded.

“Yeah, _General,_ ” Jyn added.

Mon’s icy blue eyes darted back to Jyn. “This is something I would expect from a _common criminal,_ not a veteran of the Clone Wars.” Jyn got the sudden urge to pick at the stray threads of her shirt.

“Yes, Senator,” the general replied. “But with all due respect, madam, we usually don’t see this kind of... _talking back_ from other recruits to the Alliance. Not to mention any lip that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Well maybe it would if you realized that this secret military rebellion is run by a bunch of out of touch, by-the-rules --” Kriff. She hadn’t meant to mutter _that_ loudly.

The senator pushed back a loose strand of her hair. “Well, maybe that’s why we’re looking for potential recruits who aren’t quite so _stuffy_ or _old_ as we.”

Jyn blinked. “You really want me in your rebellion?”

Mon nodded. “Yes, we do. You’ve certainly displayed the passion for it.”

[Image Description: Still from a scene in the trailer for “Rogue One: A Star Wars Story” that was later cut for time in the final movie. Jyn Erso (played by British actress Felicity Jones) stands in a Rebel Alliance base office, against a clear barrier shot through with lines of glowing green lights. Jyn has pale skin and hazel eyes. The picture shows her from her shoulders up, wearing a simple green and brown shirt and her brown hair in a loose bun. End description.]


End file.
